Love You More
by LayLayX
Summary: He was her bestfriend and although he wanted more he would take what he was given, He loved her and he didn't think anything would change that, but something he thought was impossible proved to be possible, one week was all it took to love her more...
1. Introduction

**I want to thank Georgia (beyond-the-twilight) for beta-ing for me, I would highly suggest you check out her fics, because she is amazing and one of the best writers ever! **

**I really hope you enjoy this story! And please let me know what you think of it, Reviews are very much loved! :)**

**LayX**

* * *

I didn't think I could like (the Puckstar doesn't do _love)_ you more than I already did, because I liked **(not **loved**) **you so much, but in a week I proved myself wrong.  
A week. That was all it took for me to realise how good things really were. To see that you were perfect in every way. That I couldn't ask for more.

The first time I ever saw you I remember how I felt. You were amazing. You walked past me with your head held high and I knew then and there that I wanted you but, it proved difficult. You weren't exactly popular and I was the stud of the school and reputation is practically currency at McKinley High. I did try you know. I was going to ask you out on that first day but you didn't even bother to look at me; you swooped right past without a glance.

I got kind of annoyed. I knew we couldn't be together and it hurt, it really did. So I started to torture you, throwing slushie after slushie, because I was Puck, the stud of the school, and no girl should be able to have this kind of hold over me. Honestly, I didn't know what I was doing. I needed a way to see you every day and this fitted my reputation, but it didn't feel right. I was hurting you day after day and I couldn't control myself. it was like I needed to do it to prove to myself that I didn't like you. I needed to show that Noah Puckerman could never be in like (I don't do love) with Rachel Berry, I mean seriously, you were the definition of un-cool. And I was the definition of cool. If anyone knew I liked you I would never hear the end of it, because people like us weren't meant to be together.

When Finn joined glee club I mocked him, practically tortured him to try and make him stop. It was completely ruining his rep and dragging him to the bottom of the social scale, and it had taken him, _taken me_, so long to get to the top. But when I saw that you were there, I needed to get in. I needed my daily Berry fix. And when he was flirting with you, it killed me. You were meant to be my girl, not Finn Hudson's. He had Quinn Fabray, like he always wanted, but you were mine.

So I asked you out after dreaming of you in a white dress (it was **not **a wedding dress). And by now, you probably know I find it difficult to show my emotions, but that week when we first dated it was like everything was right, that my life was finally how it was meant to be. I bragged about you in front of Finn at every opportunity. I didn't know at the time that that was what you wanted. You could have told me. I would have understood, but to find out that you were just using me to make Finn jealous... it hurt. You may think I didn't feel anything for you, but that's not true. In fact I felt so much for you and you used me. I was crushed.

It's hard for me to say this you know... of course you do. You know me better than anyone on this earth. You know all of my secrets and that's the way I like it.

When we broke up it was hard for me to be in glee club, but I stayed because of you. You made glee club fun. And when you and Finn started dating it was hard; it was the hardest thing I have ever been through. You weren't meant to date that freakishly large awkward boy, you were meant to date me, your fellow Jew. Everyone could see that we were right for each other, we looked good together, unlike you and Finn, who made people want to gouge their eyes out (well, I wanted to gouge my eyes out - same difference). We made a good couple, but you couldn't see that, because Finn was blinding you from the obvious.

I needed you to be there for me. Beth had been taken away from me and my life was a mess .I didn't know what to do. I really hadn't got a clue. I was spiralling out of control and I thought you would see it and try to help. I was relying on you, but you were with him and I was alone to drown in my own sorrows.

I never told anyone how much it hurt. It felt like a piece of me had been ripped out and given to someone else. Beth was supposed to be mine but she was taken from me and given to someone else to love. I can't tell her that she is perfect or that I love her and I won't be able to see her grow up. I won't see her first steps or hear her say her first word. It's never going to happen and when I was getting through that, when I needed you the most, you were in love with someone else.

But it never stopped me from loving you. I tried to move on with Quinn, but she pushed me away further after Beth was born, and that hurt too. I thought she truly liked me and I thought I liked her, but maybe it happened for the wrong reasons, because I never liked her. I slept with her to get back at Finn because he was basically cheating with you. I could tell he liked you, but he should have stayed away. He had Quinn it wasn't fair for him to have you as well.

I expected you to comfort me when Quinn started flirting with Sam, but instead you helped them get together, and while that was happenening my life was such a freaking mess. I had no one. I didn't know where my life was going. I got into trouble, ended up in jail for god's sake and you still weren't there, but yet I had so many excuses for why you were with him. I always protected you, because I still loved you. And in my head you loved me too.

Glee club almost became a chore for me, and when I was in juvi it was almost a relief because I didn't have to see you all so happy. But I didn't get to see you or hear your voice and that was worse than seeing you happy with someone else. I was so used to seeing your face every day that going for two weeks without it was like hell. I don't know what made me fall in love with you, but whatever it was, it was powerful.

The best day of my life was the day we became best friends. When I saw you in the choir room with tears running down your face, it almost broke my heart. I didn't even have to think about it, I knew I needed to be with you to comfort you. That was what I was expected to do: put my arms around you and tell you it would be ok. I didn't even care why you were upset; I just knew you needed someone to be there for you.

And it would always be me, because I like you more than life itself (and I love you, just a little)

When you told me that Finn broke up with you I couldn't help but feel happy. I know how that sounds, but it meant I had a tiny chance and a small bit of hope filled me, but I knew that now just wasn't the time.

Over the next few weeks, I felt like I had gone to a better place. I'd been unhappy for so long, lost for so long, but you became my best friend and although you hadn't been there before, you were there now. I have never had some much fun with a girl, especially one that wasn't putting out. We weren't together, we were just friends because that was how you wanted it.

But I just wanted someone to know that this week has been the best week of my life. I didn't think I could love you more than I did, but I was wrong. Because now I love you more (but I'm still a badass who won't hesitate to throw anyone in a dumpster if they mess with me).


	2. Day 1

**Sorry this has taken so long! I've been so busy and even though I've had this on my computer for a while I just hadn't got round to putting it up! :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this one! :)**

**Once again I would like to thank beyond-the-twilight for beat-ing this for me, and once again please check out her fics! She is truly amazing! **

**Reviews are loved and cherished! LayX**

* * *

**Day 1**

It was just a normal day for us. School, Glee and then something that you considered fun but made me feel like a whipped pansy. Today it was going to be roller-skating at the rink. You were a little (lot) excited and it was extremely cute to say the least.

"I haven't been skating in so long" you beamed. Your smile was amazing - it was so bright and you always looked beautiful when you had it on your face

We literally ran out of glee after one of your show stopping performances. You jumped into the front seat of my car and threw your bag on the usual spot on the back seat. You were bouncing the whole way there, telling me what songs you wanted them to play and how you hoped you didn't fall. I just smiled with you and agreed, because anything that you wanted was perfectly good with me. You'd always been the one to make the right choices, and skating was way better than how I used to spend my afternoons (waiting outside the store for someone to buy me booze).

* * *

We got to the rink and got our skates and started skating. It took a while to get our balance, but when we did, we were flying around the rink. It was going perfect until he turned up. Like seriously? Why today?

I saw you look uneasy. It was still hard for you to see him, but you always put on a brave face, especially after your agreement to still talk and be semi friends. You always tried to be as polite as possible and you never once ignored him and you were never rude.

So you smiled and skated over to him. I knew it was hard for you to see him with another girl, but you handled yourself so well. That was one of the things that made me love more this week; how brave and graceful you were (unlike Santana who glares at every single girl I date and threatens them so they leave me alone).

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked

Rachel smiled at him. "Just going for a skate, it's been forever since Noah and I have been here. We just thought it would be a fun night out" she said so calmly without a flaw, because she was honestly flawless (with the exception of her lack of a filter, which was surprisingly adorable). "What about you? I didn't think you were the skating type" she knew exactly why he was here. The girl on his arm didn't hide the fact he was on a date, but his stupidity again shone through

"A date" he said bluntly. You could see her flinch a little, but only I could see it because I knew her so well "This is Abigail" he said indicating to the girl for the first time.

"Hi Abigail, I'm Rachel and this is my friend Noah", she introduced, a fake smile stretched across her face. Luckily, she didn't notice me flinch at the word friend, but I was happy to be her friend, it was better than nothing

"Hi, nice to meet you both" she held out her hand for both of us to shake and when we did that, that was the end of it.

"Have a good time" Rachel smiled and skated away. I followed just behind her, fist bumping Finn and smiling at the both of them before I did.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. It wasn't awkward for us to talk about our feelings anymore because we got used to it. I told her everything that was bothering me. She helped me get through hard times when I thought of Beth, and she helped me get over the disappointment of Quinn. And she never hid her feelings from me. She was crushed when Finn dumped her, but I reassured her that it was his loss and she got over it in the end, because as she said, there was nothing more that she could do. I knew that this would hurt her because she had already told me that it would be hard to see him with anyone else. When she cried about it, I told her that I would be there when it happened, and I never break promises to Rachel.

She nodded "I'm fine, I knew it would happen. I wish it wasn't so soon or at a time when we were supposed to be having fun, but what can you do?" she shrugged and that was it. I liked (loved, adored, worshipped) her more right there and then. If that was me in her situation, I would punch him in the face. She loved Finn and this was breaking her heart.

I smiled at her. "You're a better person that I am you know"

She shook her head "No I'm not, you've been here for me through everything. You're the best person I know. I didn't see anyone else lining up to comfort me", and there was that smile again, the one that could almost make me melt. "Come on" she held her hand out. I smiled and took hold of her hand.

There was this weird fluttery feeling in my chest, like this was where I was meant to be, holding the hand of the prettiest, most amazing girl in the world. Except, that couldn't be right, because I was a badass, and badasses don't get weird, fluttery feelings in their chest.

* * *

The smile that lit up Rachel's face was huge when the announcer said that karaoke would be starting in five minutes. I have never seen her move so quickly. She rushed to the microphone stand and told the man the song she wanted to sing, before she raced back over to me "Let's see who can beat me" she grinned.

I had to laugh. She was always so competitive, but that was what made her Rachel Berry.

"Are you going to sing?" she asked me. I hesitated and shrugged my shoulders

"Please? For me?" How could I refuse that, especially when she pouted and made her eyes all big. So I nodded my head and watched her smile and grab my hand pulling me towards the stage

"What are you going to sing?" the man asked me after Rachel had given my name in. I looked at her, every song leaving my head. I didn't know what to say.

"Sweet Caroline" she smiled "It's his best one, and could he go before me please?" the man nodded and took note.

We skated for another few minutes hand in hand before the karaoke started. That weird fluttery feeling was back in my chest.

I stood on the stage and I had never felt more nervous in my life. I'd sang in front of more people than this before, but it was the fact that all of Rachel's attention was on me. I strummed the guitar before I started to sing and I was immediately relieved when she smiled and her face didn't change until the song was over.

Then it was her turn, she stood on the stage looked directly at me, smiled and told me this song was for me. I caught her looking at Finn to catch his reaction, but I didn't care how he felt. My focus remained on her, the most beautiful, most talented girl in the room, and when she started to sing, my face got all warm (I wasn't blushing, the air-con was broken, that's all)

_**We sign our cards and letters BFF**__**  
**__**You've got a million ways to make me laugh**__**  
**__**You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back**__**  
**__**It's so good to have you around**_

_**You know the secrets I could never tell**__**  
**__**And when I'm quiet you break through my shell**__**  
**__**Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell**__**  
**__**Cause you keep my feet on the ground**_

_**You're a true friend**__**  
**__**You're here till the end**__**  
**__**You pull me aside**__**  
**__**When something ain't right**__**  
**__**Talk with me now and into the night**__**  
**__**'Til it's alright again**__**  
**__**You're a true friend**_

_**You don't get angry when I change the plans**__**  
**__**Somehow you're never out of second chances**__**  
**__**Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again**__**  
**__**I'm so lucky that I've found**_

_**A true friend**__**  
**__**You're here till the end**__**  
**__**You pull me aside**__**  
**__**When something ain't right**__**  
**__**Talk with me now and into the night**__**  
**__**'Til it's alright again**_

_**True friends will go to the ends of the earth**__**  
**__**Till they find the thing you need**__**  
**__**Friends hang on through the ups and the downs**__**  
**__**Cause they've got someone to believe in**_

_**A true friend**__**  
**__**You're here till the end**__**  
**__**You pull me aside**__**  
**__**When something ain't right**__**  
**__**Talk with me now and into the night**__**  
**__**No need to pretend**__**  
**__**You're a true friend**__**  
**__**You're here till the end**__**  
**__**Pull me aside**__**  
**__**When something ain't right**__**  
**__**Talk with me now and into the night**__**  
**__**'Til it's alright again**__**  
**__**You're a true friend**_

* * *

I couldn't have asked for more. She was singing directly to me and I could tell she was singing from her heart. Right now I was her best friend and I never wanted that to change. I would love to be a little bit more (who wouldn't with a girl as hot as Rachel?), but I don't want to ask for too much. I'm happy with what I have right now. I have Rachel Berry in my life.


	3. Day 2

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this! :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and let me knowing what you all think! Reviews are very much loved! :)**

**Thanks again to Georgia for beta-ing this for me! :) Your awesome! **

* * *

**Day 2**

The second day was just as perfect as the first. School went by pretty fast and in science, Puck couldn't help but smile as he watched Rachel throw tiny bits of rubber at him from across the room. He couldn't help but laugh as she blushed when the teacher caught her and told her to act her age, just like he couldn't help but smirk when he caught a glance of Finn looking at them both with something that looked like remorse in his eyes. He obviously thought something was going on and Puck honestly thought that it wasn't too bad to keep Finn in the dark. After all, he didn't need to know that he and Rachel had a relationship that was strictly innocent.

When the bell rang, the sigh from Rachel could be heard right across the room, Puck made his way towards her, smiling as she stood up from her seat and stretched.

"Time for glee" she grinned, grabbing the handle of her bag and wheeling it behind her as she made her way out of the room. She didn't even have to ask him to come or tell him to follow anymore because both of them knew that wherever they go, they'll be together. They had become quite the package deal, something neither of them was ever expecting to happen, especially not this quickly.

They were always the first to get to the choir room because Rachel just couldn't wait to get to glee. It was her favourite thing in the whole world and Puck respected (and maybe loved it, just a little bit) that about her. She had her priorities straight and she knew where she wanted her life to go.

"I wish this was glee club" she said absentmindedly from her seat by the piano as she pressed a few keys to create a melody.

"This is glee club" he replied, laughing at her comment.

Her head shot up and her cheeks flushed a light pink as she let out an awkward giggle before she refocused her eyes on the piano. "I mean just us" she said.

That's when Puck realised she didn't mean to say that out loud and the blush on her face proved it. He couldn't help but smile, no, grin at the comment, but at the same time, he didn't dare to read too much into it. Reading too much into things would ruin what he had with Rachel and he didn't want that to happen.

But today, as his like for Rachel Berry grew yet again, he discovered that as the days went on, he liked her just a little bit more each and every day. Only like though, because he's a badass and he doesn't love girls.

His realization happened when Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn were all having a go at him for not participating fully. They were singing a group song and Puck wasn't familiar with it, so he did what he usually did: sing really quiet and watch everyone else until he got the confidence to sing it loudly. He didn't know today's song because it was clearly a chick's song and he always hated singing those. It might have been by Madonna or Britney Spears and he was making an effort (hanging around with Rachel doesn't encourage laziness) but it wasn't enough for the three stooges.

Quinn was the main person attacking him (like always), and he really couldn't believe that she had the courage to do so especially after everything she put him through. He barely wanted to talk to her, let alone listen to her yell at him.

"We may not likes the songs all of the time, but at least we try! You're not even making any effort" she said harshly "Your lips are barely moving and you look like your having the worst time in the world. This is supposed to be a team so start playing!" she basically spat at him as Mercedes and Kurt stood by her side, nodding along and agreeing with everything she was saying. Sam was at her other side, just standing there watching her as he usually did.

"Excuse me Quinn but I don't think its right for you to criticize Noah. He is very much a team player. The only reason he isn't fully participating at this moment is that he does not know the song so he is finding his bearings before he gives it his all. You should know better than anyone that words can hurt and I believe that your actions may destroy Noah's confidence if you don't cease this behaviour immediately. As you pointed out, this is a team so we should all support one another and not put each other down. If you don't agree with that then I think we should have some sort of meeting about it and sort it out in a mature way" she said with confidence "I am not being rude, I am just simply asking that you don't do this anymore, because it takes a lot of confidence to do what we do, and I think we need to build each other up not rip each other down" she smiled as she finished another typical Berry rant.

Well, it was another typical Berry rant to everyone else in the room, but not to me.

I'd never had a chick defend me before. I probably would have hated it before, but this was Rachel and she could defend me as much as she wants. I didn't quite know what to say or do after that. It seemed like everyone was staring at me waiting on an answer or something but I didn't have one. I'm a badass; no one is supposed to question me.

"What's up with you defending Puck? What's going on with you two?" Kurt asked which, truthfully, wasn't a surprise. He never really knew how to keep out of your business which is why I was honestly surprised the topic hadn't come up before.

"There is nothing going on. Noah and I are just friends and I believe friends should always be there for each other. Now, if this is all cleared up, can we just get back to the song? We need to get this perfect if we're going to use this for Regionals" Rachel said with a practiced ease. It was almost as if she had been practising. I would know because I'd been thinking of what to say when people asked about me and Berry. The only thing I came up with was "Stay out of my business" with a scowl and then to walk away. Her explanation made a lot more sense, so I took note of it... just in case anyone asked me what was happening with Rach.

When everything was over, we got back to practising. I still didn't sing out as loud as Quinn and the two bitches would have liked but I didn't care because when Rachel smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back at her. I had a look in my eyes that said thank you and I could tell that she could see that and at that moment I _liked_ (not loved) Rachel more than before.

The last song we sang I knew and my confidence grew, so I sang as loud as I could and I was sure my voice could be heard over the rest of the glee club members. I smirked slyly at Quinn and her little followers, who don't even deserve individual names – they're just extensions of the blonde, and I smiled sweetly at Rachel, who was still smiling at me.

_**Grew up in a small town**__**  
**__**And when the rain would fall down**__**  
**__**I'd just stare out my window**___

_**Dreaming of what could be**__**  
**__**And if I'd end up happy**__**  
**__**I would pray**___

_**Trying hard to reach out**__**  
**__**But when I'd try to speak out**__**  
**__**Felt like no one could hear me**___

_**Wanted to belong here**__**  
**__**But something felt so wrong here**__**  
**__**So I pray**__**  
**__**I could breakaway**___

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**__**  
**__**I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky**__**  
**__**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**__**  
**__**And breakaway**___

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**__**  
**__**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved**__**  
**__**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change**__**  
**__**And breakaway**___

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze**__**  
**__**Sleep under a palm tree**__**  
**__**Feel the rush of the ocean**___

_**Get onboard a fast train**__**  
**__**Travel on a jet plane, far away**__**  
**__**And breakaway**___

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**__**  
**__**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**__**  
**__**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**__**  
**__**And breakaway**___

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**__**  
**__**I won't forget all the ones that I loved**__**  
**__**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**__**  
**__**And breakaway**___

_**Buildings with a hundred floors**__**  
**__**Swinging 'round revolving doors**__**  
**__**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**__**  
**__**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**__**  
**__**Fly away, breakaway**___

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**__**  
**__**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**__**  
**__**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**__**  
**__**And breakaway**___

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**__**  
**__**But I won't forget the place I come from**__**  
**__**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**__**  
**__**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**__**  
**_

"Thanks for defending me" I said when everyone else had left. It felt weird to be thanking someone for defending me. No one defends the Puckzilla and gets away with it (I don't need anyone to help me), but it was Rachel and she could defend me as many times as possible. I would never get annoyed with her.

"You're welcome; I wasn't going to let them bad mouth you for doing something completely reasonable and actually very smart. Your tactics pay off because when you understand the song, I can tell because you sound amazing and like you've been singing it forever. I know you and I know how you work and I'm not going to let anyone tell you off for being yourself" she smiled at me her eyes looked like twinkling stars, the most beautiful stars you have ever seen.

And again the small amount of feelings I had for Rachel Berry increased. But only by a little bit.


	4. Day 3

**Thanks you again to all the readers! :) Your awesome! Please review! :D Sorry that there's gaps in between updates, but my college life is pretty hectic! Hope you are all still liking it! :)**

**And of course thank you to Beyond-the-Twilight (Georgia) for beta-ing! Lay xx**

* * *

**Day 3**

Day three was kind of amazing. I didn't think you could get any better because I thought I knew everything about you already but when three words graced your lips, I'd never been prouder. "Let's skip school".

You said it like it was a perfectly normal occurrence like you skipped school every day and didn't stress about your attendance record. You were slowly becoming a badass and I've never been happier.

I jumped at the chance because school is for suckers but I had to make sure you were being serious and that you understood what you were doing. I thought, just for a second, that you were being possessed – like that stuff that happens in Supernatural.

"Are you sure?" I asked you slowly, as if you were stupid or something, each word pronounced perfectly. It sounded weird coming from me, but I was freaked out over your sudden mind change. You looked at me as if I was crazy and had just asked you the most bizarre question ever but you still looked hot to me (especially with those knee socks and that short, _short, _skirt).

You nodded before you started giggling. When your face was red, I started laughing too. I wasn't used to this Rachel but I definitely liked her.

"Ok... Where do you want to go?" I asked. Skipping school was normal for me, but I would usually just go sleep somewhere, or buy a slushy and dip and sit in the park. I never had company unless we were pulling some sort of prank or beating someone up and then it became a mission, not a casual day out.

"Anywhere, let's just drive and see where we end up. I don't want to make any plans. I want to be spontaneous" It was certainly spontaneous alright, but I agreed because spending a day with a hot chick is always better than a day in school.

I made sure no one was watching as we walked out of the doors, but I don't think she really cared. She just strolled to the car like we weren't doing anything wrong, as if she always left school first thing in the morning.

I always say that I like her but I never act on it. I never claim her as my hot Jewish girlfriend. Maybe it's cowardly but I don't want to lose her. Normal girls go crazy for the Puckster but Rachel didn't seem to fall for the crap every other girl did which made it hard for me to read her. I don't know if she wants me or if she just thinks of me as a friend. If this was any other girl, I'd already be out of the door, but Berry grows on you until you can't just walk away.

"Hello? Are you going to drive? Or do you want someone to see us or something?" Rachel pulled me out of my trance like form (okay it was a daydream, but trance sounds more badass).

I shake my head as if it will shake all the thoughts away and I start the engine. We drive down the road and I'm not even thinking of where I'm going to go. Wherever the wheel takes me will do just fine; I don't want to make plans if she doesn't. I keep an eye on the signs though, just so we can get back.

"Are we going to go back for glee club?" I ask her, trying to figure out a time limit. We can't go too far if we have to be back by half past three.

She shakes her head and my mouth almost hits the ground. Rachel Berry doesn't want to go to glee? Something is seriously possessing her.

"I want to spend the entire day away from everything, just with you. Glee will survive without me for one day".

I don't say anything but I don't think Glee will survive without her, even for one day. Berry is Glee, but I love that she's leaving the losers to fend for themselves. I can practically see it – dance routines all over the place, the singing would sound terrible and without me, it would look like an ugly mess because honestly, I'm a stud and Rachel's ridiculously hot and her voice is amazing. Without us, it would just look like a group of dorks and ugly losers trying to sing and dance. I wish I had asked Chang to video tape it so I could watch it back later.

So, now that I know that we don't have to be back by a certain time, I can just drive. She's in charge of the music and she sings along to every song._ Puck_ would have killed her but she's bringing out the softer side of me, so I just sing along and laugh and clap and cheer. Most of the time I don't know the songs (she has a strange taste in music) but I'm happy to just listen to her because she has the voice of an angel.

"Stop" she almost yells, stopping in the middle of the song. My immediate reaction is to brake as fast as I can, causing us to lurch forwards in our seats. If it weren't for the seatbelts, we would be out of the windscreen and lying on the bonnet of the car.

I turn to look at her in a panic. "What's the matter?" I ask my breathing slightly heavy.

"Ice cream" she smiles, her tone normal as if nothing had just happened and I didn't pull a dangerous emergency stop just for freaking ice cream. Is she kidding? I thought she was freaking dying. But I go along with it because she rarely eats ice-cream because of the impact dairy has on her vocal cords, so she must have a pretty strong craving.

We jump out of the car and head for the ice cream shop. She orders plain vanilla, vegan ice cream, made with artificial milk. I didn't even know they did that, but apparently, there's more than one person in the world that sticks to the same diet as Berry. I want to stay in the shop to eat our ice-cream (if ice-cream got onto my seats, it'd be impossible to get out). She wants to get back on the road though and she's looking at me with those puppy dog eyes, so it's back into the car for us. I drive with one hand, the other holding my ice cream cone and I feel like I'm twelve again. I haven't enjoyed ice cream so much in years but I know it's because she's laughing and smiling and it's infectious.

* * *

We drive for another few miles before we come to a huge lake surrounded by trees. It looks really beautiful and kind of _magical _but I don't say that out loud because that's a completely girly thing to say. "Let's go" she smiles at me, opening her door and getting out.

We walk slowly towards the lake like we have all the time in the world. And when we get there, we just sit on a bench that looks like it was put there just for us. Its right where we want to sit and we sit there for what seems like hours in silence, and it feels kind of perfect. We don't need words to say how we feel, because we know that the other person is feeling exactly the same. It's peaceful and it's calming and it feels really good.

I stop whatever I'm thinking about when Rachel stands up and takes off her jacket. She doesn't stop there... she removes her skirt and I feel a little uneasy to say the least. She's smoking hot and she _needs _to put those clothes back on or there's going to be problems.

"Em Rach?" I ask. I don't know how to actually ask the full question, but I think she gets what I mean.

"Swimming" she smiles and it's honestly like someone has taken over her body. She seems like a normal teenager and she's never been normal; she's always been unique and that's what I like about her.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have a bathing suit or anything"

"I have underwear on" she laughs "Come on live a little"

She's kind of perfect. This is the best thing to do (aside from skinny dipping) and I don't know why I didn't think of it. Except, if I had suggested it, Rachel would have thought I was a complete freak and got more than a little scared but because it was her idea, I have a reason to take my clothes off around her.

So I do the same as her. I remove my clothes until I'm standing there just in my boxers and it feels awkward at first but it passes because Berry is (for now) my best friend and I know she doesn't have any ulterior motives so I try and smother mine.

We walk to the water together and she takes hold of my hand. She looks at me as we count to three, hold our breath and leap into the water. It's not as cold as I expected but it's not as warm as I would have liked.

The giggling that is coming from Rachel is the best noise I've heard all day. She just sounds so happy, like nothing can ruin her day and like she has no problems. Like her life is perfect.

When she jumps on my back, I pretend to fall over (girl weighs like 12 pounds, there's no way she could push me under). I almost stop breathing, not from the fact that I was under water, but from being so close to the hottest girl ever and not being able to do anything about it.

When I got back up, she splashed away at the sight of my "evil glare". She didn't swim very far, still laughing when I caught her and pushed her under the water.

It was like we were boyfriend and girlfriend with her flirty, carefree attitude and the smile she was constantly wearing. And just spending an hour with her in the water made me realize that maybe there was still hope for me. She would be my girlfriend one day.

* * *

It was one of the best days I had ever had.


	5. Day 4

**Day 4**

After the amazing day they had, Puck couldn't ask for much more. It was the perfect day in his eyes (although he wouldn't say it out loud because he's still a badass). Everything was just right and he loved the whole day from start to finish.

Walking into school, Puck knew that he would be questioned about his whereabouts the previous day. The teachers would want to know (especially that old hag in the english department), Principal Figgins would no doubt want to know and the glee club would also want to know, but they had it all sorted out.

They spent their entire car ride home last night thinking of what they could use as their excuse. Rachel thought she had come up with the perfect excuse, and Puck thought it was pretty decent himself (really, he didn't really care about an excuse but she looked so happy while she was rambling). They would tell everyone that Pucks mum had gotten ill and Puck had to look after her, so he needed Rachel to look after his little sister. After all no one ever checked Puck's excuses and his mum worked too much to even care enough to rat them out plus the school could never get a hold of her.

So he was feeling pretty confident, even practicing how he would tell the lies (he didn't really need to practice – he was a pro at lying – but Berry insisted), and Rachel... well she was a pretty good actress, and a model student. How could they not believe her?

He didn't see her that morning because they were in separate classes, but he knew exactly where she would be when he got called to the principal's office. He was right (as always), opening the office door and immediately seeing her sitting on one of the chairs, looking hot as hell. He threw himself down beside her, putting on his best innocent face (yeah, it was a total sham. He's anything but innocent).

"Mr Puckerman, could you tell me where you were yesterday please?" Principal Figgins asked

He showed no sign of concern and remained calm, "My mom was sick and I had to go and look after her. She called me and she sounded pretty bad... I was too worried about her to tell anyone but Rachel was with me so she offered to come and help. I was kinda glad because I needed someone to look after Anna while I looked after my mom. Sorry for skipping school, but it was an emergency" he said, with a glint of sorrow in his eyes. Heck he was pretty good at the whole acting thing too; they should have their own show or something

"Very well, your stories match up. I'm sorry to hear about your mom, but please don't let it happen again, do you understand?"

They both nodded, their faces still shining with innocence as they left the principal's office. As soon as they were in the hallway, Puck started to smirk again and Rachel collapsed in a fit of giggles as they attempted to walk back to class.

"You're such a bad boy you know" Rachel laughed, poking him in the ribs. Puck's face once again became the picture of innocence, as if he was horrified and disgusted by her accusations that, but her she's a good girl, she never gets into trouble and her grades are always top of the class, she's the best singer in the school and as much as the cheerio's would disagree the best dancer.

"It was your idea... and you say in the bad one here? Your perfect grades and outstanding reputation are a well-planned ruse to leave me defenceless and manipulate me so that I get into trouble" he defended himself.

She laughed and carried on down the corridor towards her class, stopping just before she got to the door. "I'll meet you after class bad boy" she giggled before opening the door and slipping into the class room.

"There's a difference between a bad boy and a badass Berry, look it up and get back to me", he shouted after her. Bad boys were those idiots in films who always ended up being tamed; badasses where the most awesome people to ever walk the planet. Plus, the way she said bad boy immediately sent his mind into the gutter.

He had never seen this side to Rachel before... it seemed like she was she trying to change just for him, with the flirting and giggling and for god's sake, was she wearing jeans? She didn't need to change; he thought she and her special brand of crazy was cool. Sure, this flirty side was still awesome, but she shouldn't have to try so hard.

He thought about her all through class, although it didn't really make a difference to the lesson. He never listened anyway, although he was starting to freak himself out because Rachel was all he could think about.

**-XX-**

When class had finally finished he made his way to her locker, the place they usually meet up, and there she was, waiting for him. She had a cute little smile on her face, but he didn't even get a chance to say hello before she was pulling him along behind her.

"Where are we going?" he asked her, wincing as she kept pulling on his arm. God, she's strong, especially for a midget.

"I need to practise and you're going to help me. We missed glee yesterday so we have to make up for it. My voice doesn't sound like this on its own, you know. Actually, that's a lie. My voice is an instrument, and it sounds nice most times, but like an instrument, it needs to be fine-tuned so that I can blow everyone away with my performances", she rambled as she opened the door to the choir room .

Nope. She hadn't changed completely, just small little edits. She was still the same Rachel Berry, using five words instead of one, and generally confusing the hell out of everyone.

She smiled as she did her scales, tapping a key on the piano and singing the exact note without a problem. She really did have the best voice he had ever heard, and he knew for sure that one day, she'd be a star.

"You can relax, we won't be here long" she said, in-between her scale, "My voice is fine, I just want to make sure"

"I don't think you have to make sure; your voice is amazing, better than anyone at this school, in this town, possibly in the world"

"Aww, well aren't you so sweet, although I know you are just saying that so we can get out of here" she laughed, not noticing when he shook his head. He wasn't just saying it to get out of the choir room but he didn't want to argue with her. Truthfully, he could stay here all day and just watch her, and listen to her voice repeat the same chord over and over. It would never get boring.

"Have you got your glee assignment done yet?" she asked, chuckling as his face went blank. Clearly, he'd forgotten about the stupid thing.

"I'm hoping Mr Schue forgets about me or something. I don't really want to sing a song from the eighties anyway. They're pretty much all lame and I sound like an ass singing them"

It was true. Most of them were all really high pitched and they didn't suit his voice. The last time he tried, Quinn laughed at him for ages and he swore he would never try again.

"You have to do the assignment; do you want them to nag on at you again about not participating?"

"I guess not. I'll sort something out; I'll just wait until the end of the week or something. Have you got yours sorted?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. He didn't comment on the nagging about participation comment, despite the fact that the only person who nagged was Rachel.

She grinned and nodded "I will be singing 'There Must Be An Angel' this afternoon, so you better be there and like it" she smiled, deadly serious. In fact, she sounded vaguely threatening. He told her that he would be there of and that he was sure it would be fantastic, even though he had no clue what the song was. He was sure that Rachel would make it sound awesome.

The day flew by after that. He only had a few other lessons and his nap at the nurse's office, so he was fresh and ready for glee. For the first time ever, he got there before Rachel. He thought she would already be there and rushed to get there, thinking they could have had some more time to hang-out, but when he arrived; he was the only one there. Glee was the only class he was ever early for.

He was able to sit and think for a while, mainly about the times before these - the times when he thought Glee was a homo explosion and how he was glad he changed his mind because he had no idea where he'd be if he hadn't joined.

He was brought out of my thoughts by the rest of the glee members filing into the room, Rachel leading them as always. She was the first to sit down, sitting in her usual spot. She had claimed that spot as her own, despite the fact that there wasn't arranged seating, mainly because you could pretty much see everyone from those seats.

Mr Schue welcomed us and droned on for a while, not realizing that Rachel was the only one listening to him. When he asked who would like to go first today, Rachel and Mercedes both put up their hands. Rachel was very gracious and let Mercedes go first (she'd been working on becoming a team player) knowing that following Mercedes would create more of an impact.

She sang some dumbass song that almost put him to sleep. Her voice was pretty good, but nowhere near Rachel's standards. He was kind of glad when it was over and Mr Schue asked Rachel to sing her song because Rachel had been this close to erupting with a flow of critisicsm.

_**Dodadadadodadoda**__**  
**__**Dada**__**  
**__**Dada**__**  
**__**Dodadodadadadoda**__**  
**__**Dada**__**  
**__**Dada**__**  
**__**Yeah**__****_

_**No one on earth could feel like this**__**  
**__**I'm thrown, and overblown with bliss**__**  
**__**There must be an angel**__**  
**__**Playing with my heart, yeah**__****_

_**I walk into an empty room**__**  
**__**And suddenly my heart goes BOOM**__**  
**__**It's an orchestra of angels**__**  
**__**And they're playing with my heart, yeah**__****_

_**Must be talking to an angel **__****_

_**No one on earth could feel like this**__**  
**__**I'm thrown, and overblown with bliss**__**  
**__**There must be an angel**__**  
**__**Playing with my heart, yeah**__****_

_**And when I think that I'm alone**__**  
**__**It seems there's more of us at home**__**  
**__**There's a multitude of angels**__**  
**__**And they're playing with my heart, yeah**__****_

_**Must be talking to an angel **__****_

_**I was feeling, Ooh...sedated**__**  
**__**Watching angels celebrating**__**  
**__**Could this be reactivating **__**  
**__**All my senses dislocating**__**  
**__**This must be the strange deception**__**  
**__**By celestial intervention**__**  
**__**Leaving me the recollection**__**  
**__**Of your heavenly connection**__****_

_**I walk into an empty room**__**  
**__**And suddenly my heart goes BOOM**__**  
**__**There's an orchestra of angels**__**  
**__**And they're playing with my heart, yeah**__****_

_**Dodadadadodadoda**__**  
**__**Dada**__**  
**__**Dada**__**  
**__**Dodadodadadadoda**__**  
**__**Dada**__**  
**__**Dada**__**  
**__**Yeah**_

Who would have known she could have made some really old song sound so good? It literally sounded like it could be in the charts right now. That's why he _like's _(the Puckerone doesn't do love; he's a badass) her more and more when she sings. She never fails to surprise him. It's never the same old thing; it's always a new chapter in her singing career and she always betters herself.

She is truly amazing.

(Damn it, he sounds _so whipped)_


	6. Day 5

**Thank you to everyone who has read this! And I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get an update, I kind of forgot about it. I've been super busy. This is un beta'd because I just wanted to post it now, so any mistakes or crappyness is all down to me! I hope you enjoy, and please review! :) LayX**

**Day 5**

It was the last day of school for the week, and Santana was holding some kind of party at her house on Saturday night, her parents were never home so the parties at her house usually got pretty wild, this one was a bit different though, it was a costume party, I honestly think glee has gotten to her as well, she usually didn't care what people wore, all she cared about was having someone in her bedroom for the night, usually more than one, and I was usually one of those.

But not this time, I was going to the party with Rachel and we were going to her house tonight to decided on costumes, I wasn't big into this whole thing, but she loved dressing up, I only agreed to keep her happy.

Santana knew we weren't going to be in bed together again anytime soon, and she seemed cool with it, the chick seriously has grown up, she's a lot nicer than she used to be, I kind of like it, I actually had a conversation with her in Chemistry the other day, a civilised one where she actually said more than a few words.

I was happy with my life.

**-XX-**

The day flew in for a change, I think it might have been because I actually paid attention in class; Rachel was definitely rubbing off on me. When the bell rang for the end of the day I was surprised to say the least, who knew school wasn't such a drag when you were learning something?

I was on my way to glee when I saw Rachel standing down the corridor talking to Finn, needless to say my heart broke a little bit, and when I seen them kiss I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I thought we were going somewhere, that I was more than just her best friend, more than her shoulder to cry on, but I was wrong, I didn't want her to be with Finn, but if it made her happy then I guess I could deal with it, because I loved her and I couldn't lose her. I won't even act like I'm upset or hurt; I'll be supportive because in the end it's her decision.

I sit in glee club in my usual seat and wait for her, and when she doesn't show I get a little bit worried, she never misses glee, she did once, but I was there with her. She wouldn't miss it for the world; I looked up to see Finn sitting behind me and wondered why Rachel wasn't there too.

"Dude, where's Rachel?" I asked him, in a whispered voice, Schue had already started drabbling on about something, I didn't care what he had to say, what was glee without Rachel? She was always the one making me pay attention

"How'm I supposed to know?" he snapped back, what's his problem? He just freaking made out with her in the corridor and now he's getting all pissed?

Wait? Did something happen? Did she turn him down?

"Sorry, I'll be back later" I said while leaving the room swiftly, I didn't even wait for Mr Schue to take a breath, no wonder people think I'm rude.

I turned the corridor and saw her, sitting bundled on the floor, this didn't make sense at all, why was she crying? What the hell am I missing here?

"Rach?" I said quietly approaching her slowly, I didn't want to frighten her, she looked so fragile.

She looked up and cleared her eyes of tears, sniffling a few times before her eyes settled on mine, she didn't say anything to me, but I knew exactly what had happened, she didn't plan the kiss and she didn't like it, did Finn get upset? I'll kill him if he hurt her.

I sat down beside her and wiped a stray tear from her cheek "You ok?" I asked

She nodded, but you could see that she was clearly upset, she was good at hiding her emotions, but not when she had a tear streaked face and she looked like someone had just stolen her cookie or something.

"Finn kissed me" she said looking at the lockers across the hall

"And you didn't want him to?" I didn't want to push her, but I wanted to know what happened, to know what chance I still had or hadn't got

She shook her head

"No, I don't like him that way anymore, it took me all my time to get over him and then he thinks he can just do that and everything will be okay? I don't want him back because he's jealous, I want someone who wants me for me, not just to have me so no one else can"

She wasn't really making sense, ranting more than telling me what happened, she seemed like she just needed to get everything out. I did catch one thing, jealous. What was Finn jealous off; sometimes I don't understand him at all

"Jealous?" I asked my thought out loud

"Of you"

She didn't say anything else for a while; I had plenty of time to think. Finn was jealous of me? Why? I was Rachel's best friend, he wanted more than that, what has he got to be jealous of? He had her and he gave her away, he doesn't have the right to be jealous.

"He thinks were dating" she said out of nowhere "I didn't deny it"

She didn't? Does that mean she likes the idea? If she didn't protest then does she want us to be dating? Is this her way of telling me? I've never been so confused in my life right now.

I turn to look at her and realise she's staring at me, I feel a like uncomfortable, not because she's looking at me, just because I didn't realise she was.

"Let's go get our costumes ready for tonight" she says getting to her feet, holding out her hand to help me up, I laugh and take it anyway, not using her in any way, She would collapse to the ground with even a fraction of my weight under her.

We walk to the car and drive to her house; I park my car in her driveway and walk through her door up to her room, something I'm accustomed to now.

"I picked these out this morning; I think we would look good in them"

She wants us to be pirates, me dress up like a pirate. I agree anyway and tell her they look cool, because to be honest her costume looks hot, it's too short, but that makes it even better, and well mine isn't all that bad, she could have come up with something worse, I don't have to wear the full costume, like the red and black stripy trousers, I can surely give them a miss, and I can make anything look cool.

She slips into the bathroom to put on her costume and I take of my top and put on the shirt, it fits rather well and it looks alright with my jeans, when she come back from the bathroom I think my jaw made a dent in the floor.

She's trying to kill me, yep I've figured it out, she knows I think she's hot and she's just trying to make me suffer for all the bad things I've ever done to her

"Does it look okay?" she asked me, god how can I answer that?

"Umm yeah" I say after a large gulp

"I can change it if you don't like it, I have other costumes" she says, her face turning down a little

God she thinks I don't like it, screw you Puck, tell her how beautiful she looks.

"No Rach you look amazing, I don't think you could do any better" I smiled at her and watch her face light up

I move to sit on the bed; I don't think my legs will let me stand any longer, not if Rachel's in the room anyway.

She comes to sit beside me and I think I'm going to pass out or something

"Really? Good because I really like this one and you look hot as a pirate" she bites her tongue after her last comment and looks at me with embarrassment in her eyes.

She thinks I look hot? I think my prayers have been answered

I don't hesitate as I move in to her, my lips gently press against hers and when she kisses me back and doesn't pull away I think my stomach does a somersault.

She pulled back from the kiss after a few minutes to look into my eyes "I didn't deny we were together because I wanted us to be" she grinned before kissing me again

Wow. Was all my mind would let me think, I'm kissing the most beautiful girl in the world right now, I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

I could kick myself though, why didn't I do this before? I wasted all that time, but I don't care because it was still spent with her, my best friend and now my girlfriend Rachel Berry.


	7. Day 6

_**I'm sorry that there has been a delay in update! I'm finding writing pretty difficult, the next chapter will be the last one, I hope you enjoy this one and also please review! :) Lay!**_

* * *

**Day 6**

I don't think I have ever had a better day in all of my life, this day beats the Christmas my mom got me the best bike in the neighbourhood, this day beats the day my little sister was born and I wasn't alone anymore, it beats the day I made the football team, it was simply amazing.

Because this day was the day that I spent with my girlfriend, I don't think I will ever get tired of saying that you know, Rachel Berry is my girlfriend.

When I woke up I looked beside me and my stomach butterflies did some sort of dance routine, she was perfect, when she was asleep, when she was awake whatever she was doing, there was no doubt she was the most perfect girl in the world, and she was mine. All mine.

I sound like a child, a selfish child talking about his favourite toy, but I don't care. I'm the happiest I have ever been right now and nothing can bring me down, I could lay here all day and just watch her sleep, nothing would compare to this.

When she starts to stew and her eyes open slowly, and when she smiles at me I wish I could keep this scene forever, why doesn't life come with a capture button? That I could just press and keep the memory in my pocket forever? Maybe it doesn't need one, because there were be too many things I would want to capture, there would be lots more times like this to come, every day I would find something she does that I would want to keep forever, maybe I should just invest in a camera or something.

I know I will always remember this though, because it's the most perfect thing that had ever happened to me in my life, this day will remain with me forever, even when we get engaged, get married, have children, move away somewhere, I know I'll always remember this day, because it was the first day that Rachel was properly mine, yeah we dated before, but it never felt like this.

"Morning" she whispered rolling over and snuggling into me, "Have you been awake long?" she asked kissing me lightly

I shook my head "Only a few minutes"

"And you thought it was okay, to watch me sleep?" she giggled, it was the best sound in the world.

I laughed with her "You'd looked so perfect, I didn't want to wake you"

"So you were perving on me instead?" there it was again, that gorgeous giggled, "It's okay, I like it"

She really was everything a guy could ask for.

She leaped up and sat onto of me and I thought I might just explode, give me some warning next time will you? She bent down and kissed my lips, it felt like we had been doing this our whole lives, like it was just the normal thing to do, and it was because we were meant to be together, she was the most amazing girl in the world, and I was the lucky guy that she would spend her life with.

"Breakfast?" If this wasn't the world most perfect girl, then I'd really like to meet her, because if you can find someone better that Rachel, she must be some sort of goddess or something, because otherwise I'd say it was impossible

She didn't even wait for my offer, she knew exactly what I wanted "Pancakes" she grinned, pulling me off the bed and towards the door, kissing me once more before we headed downstairs.

Her dad's were out of town, so it give us the whole house to ourselves, and I didn't have to watch what I said or did, I could be as soppy as I wanted, her dad's weren't here to laugh at me, I knew if they heard me call her perfect or amazing, or whatever else I say to her that they would think I had gone soft.

Even though it was true (she basically makes me melt) I still have my male pride.

Her cooking me breakfast gives me so much more love for her, she even looks hot cooking, I mean seriously never mind the smoke coming from the pan, the smoke coming from her is what I'm worried about.

And when she serves it up with a kiss, God I could die.

"Do you think the party will be a wild one tonight?" she was never that type of girl, the one that went to all the parties and had a wild time, and got totally wasted and did things she would regret if she could remember, She never got invited to the cool parties, I knew that she was excited to finally be going to a party.

"We don't have to stay if it gets wild, we can always leave" I know she wouldn't like it, because it's just not the type of person she is, I know that she hates when people get off their head and start doing stupid crazy things, she always looks so disappointed when she sees someone like that (Take a mental check to never let her see you drunk Puckerman)

"No, I want to stay. I can be wild you know" she has this devilish grin on her face that always makes me want to scream, it's totally the hottest grin she has ever had.

"You don't drink though, if they all get crazy I don't want you getting hurt"

"I choose not to drink, it doesn't mean that I've never drank before, I don't like it because it reminds me of one bad experience that I would rather forget, Noah there's some things you don't know about me" And there it is again, the grin that makes me want to go crazy

"Like what?" I'm really interested now, I raise my eyebrows waiting on her reply, do I even want to know?

"Like the time I got so drunk that I didn't even remember where I lived, so I ended up sleeping on some college boys couch"

"Ok, maybe those things should be left in the past" I said before she had time to tell me anything, I didn't want to know this, I want to keep the good wholesome Rachel Berry that I knew, I didn't want her image to be defaced

"So we can go, and we can have a wild time if you feel like it, because I can most certainly keep up"

"We'll see about that babe" Oh dear, I just used that word, I know she doesn't like when I call girls things like that, she once gave me a lecture on how she thought it was objectifying and all that crap. Here comes another one

But it didn't come, instead she smiled and her cheeks flushed pink. So she likes it then?

-XX-

When left a little while later in our matching pirate's outfits, usually I would never be seen dead in costume, I went to costumes parties as the most badass person I could think of. Me. I never dressed up, but I wouldn't let Rachel down. If she wanted me to dress up, I would.

Heck, if she wanted be to jump off a cliff blindfolded into a blistering fire, I would.

As we drove to Santana's house I was a bit nervous, This was the first time I had ever worn something I didn't choose myself, the first time that wasn't with glee that I had worn a costume, I felt stupid and what if other people thought that? The other guys wouldn't dress up would they? All the other parties I went to the followed me and refused to wear a costume, what if they do the same and I look like a douche?

I don't care, because when Rachel looks at me and smiles it makes everything better, were wearing matching costumes, something only sisters or couples do, and were definitely not sisters.

I can't wait to show her off on my arm, to look straight at Finn he had locked with mine and smile, he lost her, he gave her up. How anyone can do that is beyond me.

-XX-

When we pulled up and I saw Mike running around outside in a superman costume I was able to sigh with relief, clearly joining glee made us all not care about anything anymore and go with the flow of the never ending chaos that was glee.

We entered the house, and it was certainly chaos, there was music blaring and glee club members spread all over the house, Rachel looked at me and couldn't help but laugh as Artie came rolling towards us with a sombrero and fake moustache, let's just say he had certainly consumed some alcohol, maybe a lot more than he should have.

"Hey guys!" I don't know if he knew he was yelling at us right now, but I don't think he would actually care, because he didn't wait for us to respond before he left, I looked at Rachel and laughed

"I think we missed quite a lot of the fun, maybe we should have left a little bit earlier"

She shook her head at me "No, because then we wouldn't have been together in the house, I liked cuddling with you, and besides I'm sure there's a lot more fun to be had here, we can mess with everyone!" She had a sort of evil glare in her eyes, it was scary to see her like this, but I liked it. A lot.

She grabbed my hand and walked towards the kitchen were we interrupted Brittany and Santana, Rachel cleared her throat to announce our presence, they turned around and Santana came running towards us wrapping her arms tightly around the both of us "I'm glad you could make it!" her words were slightly slurred, clearly everyone had had a lot to drink, I honestly didn't think we were that late, but these guys could get drunk on one wine cooler, the cannot handle there alcohol like me. Ok maybe I'm not the best person to say that, but I don't get drunk that easily, I just pretend sometimes.

When Santana detangled herself from us she noticed our hands, "Wow, wow, wow are you two a couple?" she asked her voice still slow and words still slurred slightly

Rachel blushed a little as we both nodded and smiled at one another.

"Awesome" Santana said with what seemed like honest enthusiasm, maybe being drunk makes her nice

"Guys" she starred shouting "I have an announcement" she dragged us to the living room where everyone was either lying on sofas or hovering in he corners of the room.

"We have a new glee couple, these two finally got in on" she smiled pushing us further into the room, everyone's eyes now locking on our hands.

"Aww's" were heard from a few people, but the one person I was worried about was Finn, I needed to see his reaction, I wouldn't let him cause us any trouble, if he did anything to harm our relationship I would break his face, and then put it back together just to break it again, I couldn't let anything ruin this, not after I found what I was looking for all along, what I need in my life, Rachel can't leave me.

I sound so insecure, but I just don't know what I would do without her. I wouldn't survive.

But he looked ok, he didn't seem as drunk as everyone else. The friendly nod he sent my way made me feel a whole lot better, I didn't want to lose him as a friend, but I would have done it if he didn't accept us, I'm glad there's no hard feelings, at least not now.

I finally have my life pieced together, I have never loved anyone any more than I love Rachel Berry, She's my everything.


	8. Day 7

**I forgot about this fic, so I wrote this and couldn't write anything longer, I'm sorry that it's so short and not my best. I hope you have enjoyed this fic, take a look at my other fics also! :)LayX**

* * *

The last day of my perfect week wasn't as exciting as the others, but it wasn't any less amazing. We spent the entire day together on her couch. Her Dad's were never home, that I learnt from the times we spent at her house. Or when she told glee her house was free, and it wasn't just the once. I didn't understand how they could bare to be away from her, I never wanted to leave her!

We watched some dumb chick flick material, but I was totally okay with it. Whatever made her happy made me happy, if it was any other girl I would have wrestled the remote after the first ten minutes, but I got threw a whole 4 hours of watching this stuff.

We didn't even need words. Just sitting side by side snuggling on the couch.

It wasn't until the credits of the movie started to run that we finally spoke. "This week has been amazing" she smiled up at me, her smile was like a ray of sunshine, it brightened up everything in it's sights.

I nodded in agreement with her kissing her head lightly "You've changed me" I told her, and it was true she had. I was a different person, she made me calm and happy. No one changes the Puckster, but her.

"Changed you?" the way her nose scrunches up when she asks questions is incredibly cute to say the least

I nodded my head "I was out of control before you, when you came into my life things got better"

"Wow" was all she said

I looked at her quizzingly

"I never knew you were such a sop" she giggled, I was a sop? What a chick calling me a sop? Okay maybe it's true, but with her I'm different I can be like this, right? What's wrong with showing my feelings? So no ones used to it or anything and people may think it's weird, but it's not like everyone is looking at me or with me, it's only Rachel.

She laughed then "I'm joking" there must have been some evidence on my face that I was freaking out, but she could say whatever she wanted, I could be myself around her and if the true Puck wanted to show his feelings he could, I'm not going to hide myself away from anyone anymore. I want to be me so that I never lose Rachel!

* * *

My life from then on was great because I had Rachel in it. And school became my favourite thing, I didn't care about being the badass anymore because when Rachel was there everyone around me didn't matter, I know people were talking about me, about how I had became a pussy, but you know what who cares? Because I don't!

_First day that I saw you, thought you were beautiful_  
_But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away_  
_And it felt like I spent all of that second day_  
_Trying to figure out what it was that I should have said_

_Third day, saw you again, introduced my friend_  
_Said all the words I wanted to_  
_On day four and five and six, I don't know what you did_  
_But all I could think about was you_

_Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before_  
_But every day I love you a little bit more_  
_Find myself asking, what are you waiting for?_  
_'cause every day I love you a little bit more_

_Days, they turned into weeks_  
_That's how good this has been_  
_Said I can't believe the way this first year has gone_

_Still, you catch me by surprise when I look in in your eyes_  
_When you turn and say that you love me_

_Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before_  
_But every day I love you a little bit more_  
_Find myself asking, what are you waiting for?_  
_'cause every day I love you a little bit more_

_I love you more _  
_I love you more _  
_I love you more_

_Day one, I first laid my eyes on you_  
_Day two, I can't help but think of you_  
_Day three was the same as day two_  
_Day four, I fell in love you_

_Day five, you spent it with me_  
_Sixth day, knocked me off my feet_  
_Day seven, that's when I knew_  
_I'd spend the rest of my life with you_

_Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before_  
_But every day I love you a little bit more_  
_Find myself asking, what are you waiting for?_  
_'cause every day I love you a little bit more_

_Every day, knowing I'm gonna see your face_  
_And that's enough for me_  
_I want you more and more and more every day_

_ I'm gonna spend my life with you_  
_ every day, there's something new_  
_ and love you more and more and more every day_

_And I love you more _  
_I love you more _  
_I love you more _

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read this! The Song is Love You More by JLS (Uk Band)**


End file.
